Miedo a perderte
by MASAHIKO IZUMI
Summary: Solemos tener miedo a varias cosas, incluso, a las que sólo están en nuestra imaginación. Y los momentos de reflexión nos llevan a darnos cuenta de situaciones o sentimientos que normalmente no habríamos visto,Fic de L'Arc en Ciel,Yaoi,TxH.


_Sinopsis: Solemos tener miedo a varias cosas, incluso, a las que sólo están en nuestra imaginación. Y __los momentos de reflexión nos llevan a darnos cuenta de situaciones o sentimientos que normalmente no habríamos visto._

_Notas de autor y Disclaimers: Este es un fic que hice, hace ya algo de tiempo, originalmente tenía planeado que fuese más largo, pero por diversas circunstancias que pasaron y que no mencionaré, se quedo en un oneshot (además me agrado mucho), fue el primer fic que estuvo completo sólo por ser taaaaan corto pero no importa, espero que sea de su agrado y que al menos, les de un pequeño placer como me dió a mí, escribirlo en ése tiempo. _

_**~Miedo a perderte~**_

_Por ~Masahiko Izumi~ _

_En una bella casa en Wakayama Osaka se encontraba Hyde recostado cómodamente en un diván pensando en lo que pudo haber sido su vida de haber hecho cambios en la mayoría de sus problemas, en eso estaba cuando una suave y reconfortable voz de mujer le había llamado desde el recibidor y él, que había estado esperando ese suave llamado desde hacía horas, se levantó inmediatamente y se adentro en el recibidor de la casa. _

_--¡Qué bueno que ya regresaron, me estaba aburriendo mucho sin ustedes!, Esta casa sólo parece estar habitada si ustedes se encuentran dentro, sin embargo, es solitaria e inhóspita para los demás--les dijo a las dos siluetas que estaban despojándose de sendos abrigos y los colgaban en el perchero. _

_--Vamos, sabes que por eso mismo te preguntamos tu padre y yo si querías venir con nosotros al cine, pero tú dijiste que no e insististe que fuésemos nosotros solos así que no sé de qué te quejas tanto, mi príncipe--y la madre de Hyde se había dedicado a jalonearle de forma suave la mejilla derecha para luego proceder a besarlo en la misma. _

_--Si mamá, jajajajajaja... Bueno, será mejor que pasemos a la sala ya que está helando afuera, no se vayan a enfermar y eso no sería nada agradable para ninguno.-- _

_--Ni que lo digas "príncipe"--dijo su padre con una sonrisita entre socarrona y alegre que como siempre hacía para no dejarle saber a Hyde si en verdad le estaba haciendo burla o lo decía por que así el lo sentía. _

_--Está bien, vayamos por favor--dijo un tanto contrariado, pero sin querer buscar en ese momento el significado de la frase que le dijese su padre. _

_Los 3 se dirigieron a la sala y se habían sentado o recostado en distintos lugares y posiciones, (Hyde se volvió a recostar en el diván frente a la chimenea, solo que ahora estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo para poder ver a sus padres que se habían sentado ambos en un sillón largo frente a él y que además se encontraban abrazados el uno del otro) aparte de ello los padres de Hyde solo se habían puesto a conversar acerca de lo que había tratado la película que habían visto hace poco. _

_+++ Habían pasado ya 2 horas +++ _

_Habían estado hablando sin nada en particular más que de esa tonta película que Hyde no había querido ir a ver por que se sentía herido, pero no lo había querido comentar y además de lo mal que estaba el clima pues últimamente hacia frío por la noche. Después de eso su madre se ofreció a preparar chocolate caliente a su esposo e hijo y se había levantado terminando por desaparecer cual Houdini en la cocina, su padre tiempo después había dicho que tomaría un largo y relajante baño en el segundo piso y también se había retirado dejando solo ahí a Hyde con sus pensamientos. _

_+++ Hyde POV +++ _

_--Ya hace tiempo que no te hablo...¿sabes algo?. No te hablo por miedo a saber que ya no me amas después de tanto tiempo, aún recuerdo cuando reíamos de cosas tontas y sin sentido hasta altas horas de la noche, sin importarnos siquiera si parecíamos tontos o no y en especial si podríamos parecer estúpidos frente al otro. También recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez... tú apareciste en esa horrible livehouse, como cualquier otro solo buscabas un baterista pero yo no tenía un buen momento y tuve que hacerla de vocal, recuerdo que desde que mi banda y yo subimos al escenario nos viste de forma curiosa y evaluadora como juzgándonos, tú te veías muy bien: un muchacho joven y de lindo rostro afable, (he de decirte que cuando te vi creí que eras mujer para sorpresa mía cuando me hablaste al termino de nuestra actuación ahí), pensé que tal vez eras nuestro fan o a lo mejor algún cazatalentos y seguimos nuestra actuación. Al termino me interceptaste y te presentaste, todo de forma muy correcta y formal, luego sin más me dijiste que si deseaba unirme a tu banda, recuerdo que te dije que tal vez lo pensase pues yo ya sabía que la mía no sobreviviría más pues hasta yo me daba cuenta de que la mía lentamente se convertía en pasado y que no podía hacer nada-- _

_Solo rió y siguió recordando. _

_--Recuerdo que me dijiste que si no te podía dar una respuesta en ese momento y yo te conteste que de que pensabas tú que yo entrara en tú banda, recuerdo que con una gran sonrisa que casi me deslumbra me dijiste que me querías para ocupar el puesto de vocal, yo recuerdo haberme reído de forma muy cruel frente a ti y haberte dicho que no porque yo no era vocal era guitarrista y que si en ese momento había cantando era porque estaba supliendo a mi vocal enfermo pero que yo en si no cantaba y mucho menos para otros, después todos sabemos lo que ocurrió. Años después pasamos a la fama y paso lo de Saku-chan, después Yukkie recibió mis malos tratos y el puesto de baterista definitivo, no lo pude creer pues ahora ocupaba el lugar de mi novio y aunque te cueste admitirlo, hagas berrinches y te pongas celoso, el fue mi novio y hasta eso la pasábamos muy bien hasta que se metió con las drogas y todo se fue al demonio. Después hubo un constante ir y venir, luego el trauma de perder a quien amaba en ese momento, o creía amar, no recuerdo bien esos períodos de tanto ajetreo, luego reiniciar y reconquistar todo lo que nos había sido arrancado y que habíamos logrado con tanto esfuerzo, sé que en ese momento no te traté bien, pero por más que me disculpe sinceramente, y tú digas que ya me has perdonado, sé que nada te quitará lo que sufriste sólo en esos momentos y que el único que estuvo ahí para ti cuando nosotros no estuvimos, fue ese tal Takanori. Sí, tengo celos de él, ¡y qué! pero no negarás que el tipo está perdidamente enamorado de ti, y que si le pidieses de buena forma que se suicide seguro lo haría, (¡ay! ¡cómo le detesto!, saber que siempre acudirás antes a él que a mí me duele y profundo pero como siempre de mí no conseguirás una declaración de nada, jajajajajaja)...--_

_Se estiró un poco y se acurruco mejor. _

_--Aún espero poder decirte solo a ti y nadie más un sincero "Te amo", pero no lo logro ya que cada vez que lo voy a hacer tú te tienes que ir o yo tengo trabajo o no me salen las palabras o simplemente no te encuentro por ningún lado, y qué sé yo, total que nunca lo logro y justo ahora que sé que es a ti a quien en verdad quiero y en especial que me costó entenderlo y estar dispuesto a decírtelo, pero no se, hay algo que me dice que ya no te lo diga, que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi y que ya no te busque, por eso como vil cobarde me vine a la casa de mis padres a vivir un tiempo lejos de ti, de la ciudad, de mis obligaciones como padre, de mis obligaciones como artista y sólo ser uno mas aquí y pasar con ellos el tiempo necesario para que tenga valor de buscarte y decírtelo; pero me pregunto si podré hacerlo.--_

_Después, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al respaldo del divan. _

_--¿Sabes? me he decidido, te lo diré aunque no sientas lo miso y me rechaces ya que es mejor así pues solo así sabré que ya no sentías nada por mi y no fui yo el que la hecho a perder por mis inhibiciones, solo espero verte dentro de poco... mi amado Tetsu realmente te amo y ojala me aceptaras; pero eso ya lo decidirás tú y yo me tendré que resignar en caso de que me rechaces.--dijo esto e inmediatamente después fue interrumpido por su madre._

_--Ya esta el chocolate caliente pasen al comedor--dijo la voz de la madre de Hyde desde la cocina llamando a su familia. _

_--Si mamá enseguida iré-- y se levantó estirándose para luego adentrarse en el comedor _

_--¡En seguida bajo!--fue lo que dijo el padre de Hyde ya que estaba vistiéndose en la habitación. _

_+++ Días después a las 9:00 a.m. en un café en donde quedaron de verse Hyde y Tetsu +++ _

_--Tetsu, quiero hablarte de algo muy serio y muy importante-- _

_--Esta bien Doihachiro de que quieres hablar?-- _

_--Pues he estado pensándolo mucho y quisiera decirte... que... yo...bueno...TE AMO!...y…no sé si pienses lo mismo, pero, quería decírtelo ya que no quiero arrepentirme después de no haberlo hecho-- _

_-__-Aaaaah...pues yo también quería hablarte de ese tipo de sentimiento pero con esto solo me resta decirte ...TAMBIEN TE AMO DOIHA!!!!!!!!--dijo abrasándolo fuerte. _

_--Entonces, ¿Serías mi koibito?-- _

_--Claro, Doiha--feliz sin dejar de abrazarlo. _

_--Mi Tet-chan--en voz baja. _

_--Koi, que lindo suena... mi Koi--dijo riendo y feliz._

_**FIN **_


End file.
